Voldemort's Army
This profile is for Voldemort's Army from Harry Potter. Summary The Army of Voldemort is the representation of the strength of the dark wizard's power to command, they serve to fulfill his desires the Death Eaters was the name given to the most ardent followers of Lord Voldemort. The group primarily consisted of wizards and witches who were radical pure-blood supremacists who practiced the Dark Arts with reckless abandon, malevolence and without regard to or fear of wizarding law. Lord Voldemort used this select group of wizards and witches during both the First and Second Wizarding Wars, employing them as his elite force. They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. The Death Eaters were considered Lord Voldemort's inner circle and had the Dark Mark burned into their left forearms. When Voldemort touched one of them, each of the Death Eaters felt it, signalling for them to Rush to their leader's side. Not only is his army consisted of regular wizards, but also contains other magical creatures that are subjugated to his will, such as giants, spiders, dementors, etc.. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Voldemort Second-in-command * Bellatrix Lestrange Military Leader * Alecto Carrow * Amycus Carrow * Antonin Dolohov * Augustus Rookwood * Avery Snr * Avery Jr * Barty Crouch Jr * Corban Yaxley * Crabbe Snr * Malfoy Family ** Lucius Malfoy ** Draco Malfoy ** Narcissa Malfoy * Evan Rosier * Gibbon * Goyle Snr * Igor Karkaroff * Jugson * Lestrange Snr * Mr Snyde * Mrs Snyde * Mulciber Snr * Mulciber Jr * Nott Snr * Peter Pettigrew * Rabastan Lestrange * Regulus Black * Rodolphus Lestrange * Rosier Snr * Selwyn * Severus Snape (Decease) * Thorfinn Rowle * Travers * Walden Macnair *Wilkes Champions/Notables Individuals * Fenrir Greyback * Pansy Parkinson * Vincent Crabbe * Gregory Goyle * Mafalda Hopkirk * Dolores Umbridge * Golgomath * Albert Runcorn * Nagini * Quirinus Quirrell Military Units Infantry *Wizards/Witches *Death Eaters Special *Dementors *Spiders Heavy *Giants |-|Weaponry= Weapons * Wands * Maces * Clubs Territories Malfoy Manor * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It was established as a base of operations after Professor Dumbledore's death) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Wizards * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization statistics Tier 8: Digital: While The Wizards live in a more archaic and more medieval era life style based on magic, they also coincide with the modern human world which should be similar to our own modern era. Power Source Magic: ''' Death Manipulation (with the usage of spells such as the Killing Curse) Pain Manipulation (with the usage of spells such as the Torture Curse) Mind Manipulation (with the usage of spells such as the Imperius Curse) Immortality ( via with Voldemort with Type 9 Immortality with his reliance on Horcruxes) Conquest statistics '''Unknown Tier: It is unknown as to how far their conquest has reached across the magical world, likely planet when they controlled the Ministry of Magic. Power statistics DC: City Block: Voldemort with semi-full power of the Elder Wand which could destroy Hogwart's Forcefield. Large Building: Voldemort's power rivals Dumbledore, whose Firestorm is this strong, and he split the Brockdale Bridge in two. He's performed spells that not even Dumbledore would dare to cast, such as Fiendfyre, which is certainly stronger than Firestorm. Small building: The strength of Giants who can easily break apart buildings with swings of their weapons. Wall: Voldemort and some of his top lieutenants should be at least physically comparable to Harry, who deflected a bludger when he was only 11 years old (Likely higher with stronger spells). Wall: The standard strength of regular wizards. Dura: City Block: with magical shielding, Voldemort should be far superior to a bounty hunter capable of blocking attacks from Credence's Obscurus and capable of blocking attacks from Dumbledore. Large Building: Voldemort with spells that he can counter Dumbledors' spells. Small Building: The durability of Giants with their size. Wall: The durability of the average wizard. Speed: Subsonic: Voldemort and his top lieutenants in reactions and flight speeds (including dementors). Athletic Human: The average running speed of wizards and other units in foot. Skill statistics The forces of Voldemort are a collection of well known wizards who have had made their names infamous and with their own sets of spells as well, many of them even possess some or all of the unforgivable curses. Strengths Their Greatest strength is their confidence in Voldemort's power, and should his goal be achieved, they would feel like it is a victory for them as well. Weaknesses Because of Voldemort's obsession with the murder of Harry Potter and the risk of death, he becomes more and more prone to lash out at his followers and make them less likely to be loyal to him. Wins/Losses Gallery The Horcruxex.png|The Horcruxes which allows Voldemort to survive death Voldemort.png|The Dark Lord Voldemort Death Eaters WBST.png|The Death Eaters, servants of Voldemort Malfoy Manor Pottermore.png|The Malfoy Manor, one of the many headquarters of the Death Eaters Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Magic Category:Antagonist Category:Harry Potter (Franchise) Category:Literature Category:Movie Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress